The invention relates to a steering wheel comprising sensors, a method for detecting the position of hands on a steering wheel, and a control.
It is known from JP 4183439 A1 and JP 5345569 to detect and analyze the touching of a motor-vehicle steering wheel.
In JP 4183439 A1, it is disclosed to take an electrocardiogram by means of electrodes mounted on the steering wheel. By analysis of the electrocardiogram, flagging attention or dozing on the part of the driver can be detected.
According to JP 5345569, a pressure force on the steering wheel is measured with the goal of obtaining data on the steering before the driver steers, so as to improve the response of the vehicle.
With the continued development of motor vehicles in terms of accident prevention, handling characteristics, comfort and other factors, the detection of driver behavior is becoming increasingly important.
The object of the invention is to provide an independent parameter of driver behavior in order to increase the redundancy of safety-related systems, such as electronic steering systems (steer-by-wire) or active driving-stability control systems, for example, and to permit additional plausibility checks and the outputting of any necessary warning signals to the driver. Furthermore, the functionalities of other electronic subsystems of the vehicle are to be broadened and improved by the additional independent parameter.